


An Act of Kindness

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Helen Smith, Bisexual John Smith, F/F, F/M, Helen is me when I have a crush on a straight girl, M/M, Vibrators, tw: scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: This story is based off the same prompt that Daphne_Dark did for her story Reunion (which is very good, by the way). In it,Helen entices Juliana, then John walks in. But there is more to that then the basic prompt, as you will see in this story.





	An Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daphne_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TMITHC_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TMITHC_prompts) collection. 



* * *

 Over the months that Juliana Crain, aka Julia Mills, resided in New York, she grew closer to Helen. Unlike the other vapid housewives she’d had to handle, Helen was intelligent, kind, and knew boundaries.She never asked about her martial status or the scar prevalent on her back whenever she wore dresses. She dreamt of her, imagining her hands between her breasts, kissing her till she moaned her name. She’d awake wanting her plump form near hers,but knew that she never could get her. She seemed like the picture of heterosexuality the Nazis promoted. But little did she know the truth hidden in plain sight. 

She learned it when she came over one night when John was working late. She’d developed a habit of visiting during these periods, mostly to try and unravel the mystery of this woman. Did she truly support the ideology she lived in? Why did she drink a quarter of whisky every day? Did she have any other loves? Juliana tried to puzzle out the answers , but the woman seemed as unreachable as the moon.

Every time she would try to ask her something serious, she’d ask her to bring her a drink or check on the children or “put on some tv for us, some sort of predictable mystery.” And yet, a strange bond formed between them, one of easy silences and conversations about nothing. This night started out as no different. Helen greeted Juliana with a amicable kiss on the cheek, and invited her to the couch. She would usually ask for a drink, but tonight, she didn’t. “You know, I talked to Lucy today.” She paused for a moment, and sipped from a tall glass of water. “She remembers everything.” Juliana looked at her, perplexed. “You know that she is infertile. She told me about your philosophies.”

 

Her hand moved to the woman’s. She froze. “It’s alright, Ms. Crain.” she whispered in her ear. She gasped. No one was supposed to know, and if she knew, she could tell others and Juliana could be exposed. “I looked at your file.” she murmured. “He doesn’t know. But that’s alright, Ms. Crain. Or do you want to be called Juliana?”

 

She shivered and tears ran down her face. Helen drew her closer to her breasts. “It’s ok, Juliana. I won’t tell, understand?” She looked down at her, nuzzling against her like a fussy baby. Her fantasy was so close to being fulfilled, but she didn’t know how much she’d thought of Helen. “Want some, Juliana?” she asked seductively. She moved up to her face and kissed her, gently. “Harder.” she asked.

 

Helen let go of Juliana. Immediately, she wondered what she’d done. “Don’t you dare order me.” she retaliated . “If you want to be my lover, obey me.” She bowed her head, tears streaming down her face. She’d never expected her to be so cruel. “It’s ok Juliana.” she soothed again. “I just want you to know who’s in control, alright?” There was a sort of comfort in that; she knew how things would work and therefore would not try to upset that dynamic. She was kissed again, this time harder than the last pecks. A hand moved to her dress and started to unzip it. She froze. She wanted to say something, but knew Helen would not like it.

She knew Juliana didn’t want to get caught; she read it in so many others eyes. “Upstairs. Quiet.” she commanded, and Juliana obeyed, trudging up the stairs behind her. They approached the bedroom she shared with his husband. She swept Juliana into her arms and carried her to the bed like a bride. She squealed and writhed against her buxom form. She never knew how precious and desired she could be until then.

 

Helen smirked devilishly as she plopped her down and closed the door. She’d be doing more squealing soon, she thought. On her way to Juliana, she rummaged in the drawer nearest to the bed. Pink bullets, plastic phalluses, they weren’t what she needed for Juliana at that moment.

She grabbed a slim silver contraption, lying at the bottom of the toys. It was slim and had two endings that vibrated. She’d tried it a few times with John or others she’d been able to coax here, and she liked that it was a great starter for the pleasure that soon was to come to them. She jumped onto her lover and started kissing her again. She gasped and drew her closer, closer to her breasts covered by that damn gown. She pulled at it, and it ripped right down the middle. Juliana gasped. “Don’t worry,” she muttered to herself. “I’ll get you a new one, babe.” she said. Again, Juliana squealed, something Helen started to adore. It made her seem less serious and more playful, like any other lovers she’d had. She moved down, taking the fabric with it. She noticed a scar on her back, extending to her pelvis. So this was the disfiguration that the file hinted at!

It did not seem so ugly; it seemed like a part of her persona. She kissed it—eliciting a murmur from Juliana—and continued moving. She’d ask about it later, she resolved. She also discovered that Juliana had forgotten a bra and panties. “You were ready for my cunt, weren’t you?” she inquired. “Yes ma’am.” she replied without thinking. She tried to correct herself, but Helen placed a finger in her mouth and she stopped her protest. She decided that some preparation for her lover was in order.

 

Quickly undressing herself, she put her tongue to her new lovers clit. She bucked, as expected, but a hush of fluid emanated from her opening. “Hmmmm.” she mock-pondered, and drew herself away. “My girl’s been waiting for a long time, hasn’t she?” Juliana blushed a virginal pink. “Yes, ma’am.” she replied. “How long?” she inquired.

“Since I met you six months ago.” she answered. “How many times did you think of me?” she ordered. “Put those hands to your cunt thinking it’ll satisfy that itch?” She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should say something to a woman who could betray her. “Around 40.”

She felt a jolt of arousal at the thoughts swimming in her head. She could see her lover lying in the modest bed. Her hands would run on her crotch before entering her cunt. She’d buck and moan her name, spilling all over the sheets. Then, she’d start crying, wondering why she had this strange desire.

 

But her she was, in her bed, wanting her. “You won’t have to feel your fingers anymore. This’ll help.” she offered and pulled out the silver vibrator she had picked out. “It goes in me and you.” She showed her the toy. Juliana seemed a little uneasy(she’d never done it before), but Helen coaxed her, “It’s going to feel better than any man would. Doesn’t ever fade and it’s ever present. And if you’re good with this, you’ll get my cunt. Understand, Juliana?” She nodded. Speech felt beyond her. She turned on the vibrator and slowly inserted an end of it into Juliana’s cunt. She gasped, then settled against it. “You’re doing so well, babe.” she said. She then started to grind against it, and Helen watched. She saw that she’d been taught by others, as it wasn’t as wild as other, inexperienced lovers. She sighed as she jerked and shuddered until Helen placed her hands on her lovers hip. “I need to be in it and it’s very hard when you’re grinding.” She explained. Now that Juliana was still, she inserted her end of the vibrator into her. The buzzing of the toy inside her was not enough. She reached between them to crank up the settings. Juliana moaned and tried to buck. “Not like that.” she scolded. “Follow me.”

 

She grinded slightly, testing out the vibration on her. She noticed Juliana imitating her and caressed her neck. She arched up, taking in more of the vibrator. Looking at her pale neck, a idea took hold. She moved her arms away and started kissing it. “So sweet, Juliana.” she murmured against her pulse point. She gasped, pulling the older woman deep into her body. “Oh!” Helen gasped: she didn’t expect the pleasure from this new position to be so great. She felt her senses rush to her cunt, locked around the same vibrator her lover was. She could feel the grind of their bodies against it, hear the squish of their moist cunts. Her eyes rolled at the immense waves of pleasure crashing around her. She didn’t want to orgasm yet, not until she was fully riled. She undulated against her lover. “Come with me, darling.” she said. They emanated a collective moan—hopefully the kids were fast asleep—and slumped against it.

* * *

 

A comfortable silence settled between the two. Helen pulled the vibrator out of both cunts, and pulled Juliana into her arms. “Where’d you get that?” she inquired. “A place where John knows the owner.” Another moment of silence. “You remind me of her.” Juliana looked at her, again shocked. “Who?” she inquired. A pause hung in the air. Helen sharply inhaled. She didn’t want to tell Juliana, but it would be better to get the shock out now rather than later. “Lucy.” she breathed. “Why?” she asked. She also seemed “normal”, but Juliana started to learn that not every woman in the Nazi Reich was that way. “She was the second love of my life.” Helen told her. “John, obviously, is my first and you are my third.” Juliana beamed. “I knew she was unhappy in her marriage with Henry. She’d tell me privately about how he cheated on her, treated her like dirt. Every time she recalled these incidents, I’d want to hold her closer than any friend would and...and...kiss her. Just once, if she’d only let me. And I made a bad decision because I loved her.”

 

“Which was?” Juliana inquired. “I got her drunk.” she replied. Juliana rubbed a hand against her back. “I thought that if she wouldn’t have me sober, she’d be more accommodating drunk. John found me trying to fuck her and tore her out of my arms. He got home late and asked ‘What’s gotten into you?’ I had to tell him. I’d known it for so long. ‘I like women, John.’ I said. He turned to the wall for a moment and I thought I heard him cry. I wondered if he’d walk away, but he didn’t. He faced me again and said ‘I understand.’

“I realized why he winked at men in a way that no other man in the Reich did.”

 

“We cried that night in each other’s arms: we’d never told anyone about the dark secret in our respective closets. John seems to accept it. He seems to understand why I like her, and he’ll understand why I like you. He’s even pointed out women I’d like. One of them was you, Juliana.” She smiled, tears running through her eyes. “Happy ones?” Helen asked, running her finger pads down the tear lines. “Yeah.” Juliana mouthed. “The happiest.” “Oh, my gosh darling.” Helen murmured. “You don’t know how that makes me feel...I think I’m the happiest woman in the world right now." She kissed her hungrily.

 

She was interrupted from her affections by a knock on the door. Snatching on a robe, she shuffled to open it. John was revealed to her and Juliana. “Hello, Helen.” he said. “And Juliana.” He winked at her and she giggled. “May I have a moment with my wife?” he inquired. “I’ll get to you in a second” Juliana felt a pulse between her legs, for he promised more pleasure. He lead his wife into the bathroom.

* * *

 

“Do you like her?”

“Oh yes. You don’t know how good she feels against my cunt. Or do you?”

“No, I didn’t, Helen. I can wait, unlike a certain minx standing right in front of me—owww, I’m sorry! It’s just that sometimes you like being so very playful. Remember the time when you let me dress up in your clothes? It was...quite the experience?”

“No apologies,boy. Remember what happened the last time? I hope you do, because I don’t want to remind you. Isn’t she like—“

“Yes. I know.”

“I wonder if I could have run away with her and you, far from this hellhole.”

“I know it sucks that she didn’t like you, I know you want to come up with those fantasies, but you have us now. You’re never going to be alone, Helen. And honestly, I don’t think she would’ve been that great if she did like you. She’s very manipulative, ok? We wouldn’t do that and we love you.”

“Likewise.”

“Now come on. We have a horny woman in our bed that needs us.”

“John?” 

“Yes, dear?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

* * *

 

They waltzed out of the bathroom to see Juliana squeezing her legs together. “Poor woman. No ones ever made you so wet until us, haven’t they?” Helen cooed. “Oh yess yesss they’ve tried but they can’t satisfy me as you can.” she slurred, growing wetter from these words.

She moved on top of Juliana again, grinding against her cunt. It felt better than the vibrator separating them, mainly because of its intimacy. This felt so good, so wrong—Helen knew the punishments for lesbian sexual activities—but at this point, she was too far gone to care about that. “So pretty Juliana.” she purred, moving her cunt off her lovers. “I want to kiss it. May I?” she asked. Juliana vigorously nodded. Helen moved down to her cunt and started to kiss it. She lapped her labia with her tongue flat and licking her clit. Juliana groaned and thrashed. There was no way to escape the onslaught of pleasure Helen could bring her. Who knew what John could do? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him undressing, thus revealing his cock. It was big, bigger than any she’d seen before. She hoped John would be gentle for her sake: she wouldn’t stand it if his dick started interrogating as well.

Helen noticed her apprehension and wrapped her in her arms. “It’s not that bad, trust me.” she reassured. “If you don’t feel comfortable, you can say so, alright? He’ll understand and we can do it another time, right?” “I promise, Jules.” he intoned in that harsh yet seductive rasp of his. It calmed her some and she felt herself growing wetter. It felt as if John knew how to please the ladies—and the men—she bemused. I’m alright for now” she intoned “but I’ll let you know.” “Alright then.” he said. Helen shifted away from her and Juliana felt bare—more naked than she already sensed.

She shivered a little until John placed a large, yet cushioned hand upon her breast. “You know I’ll go gentle, alright?” His lips quirked into a smile and she laughed. “Good. I want you to be comfortable, Juliana.” he murmured in her ear before kissing it, “Because it’s taken me a while to realize this, but I do care for you, Juliana although you may think of me as your enemy.” “I don’t know.” she replied. “I think of you as a—lover? I don’t know yet.” She shrugged her shoulders. “We have all the time in the world to figure it out, Juliana. But right now I really need to love you, ok?” He positioned himself between her legs and slowly started to enter her. Like Helen said, he was quite gentle. It’s like a goddamn wedding night, she thought and chuckled.

“What is it you’re laughing about, Ms. Crain?” he asked, amused by her outburst. “I thought that this feels like a wedding.” she replied. “ I never wanted a wedding, but now I feel so—bound—-that I don’t know what to think at this moment.” “You don’t have to right now, Juliana. Save them for later.” he whispered. He started to knead her breast, making her groan, “Oh yes.” Helen grabbed the other one and mimicked her husband. She moaned again as he delicately filled her.

“Keep doing that, oh.” John keened. “Show me how much you want my cock.” She started grinding like how Helen had taught her, and John stared at his wife in desire. “You’re a very good teacher, Helen.” he said, “Now let’s see how good of a student you can be: lick.” Her tongue immaculately weaved saliva-constructed circles around Juliana’s flesh. She worshiped her scars again and suckled on her breasts like a babe. Juliana felt like a goddess.

She’d only felt that way with Frank, and only for a short period of time before he wondered when she’d have children. Then, Joe started looking at her, but she could never think about making love to him. In another life, maybe, but the boy was too troublesome to even try meddling with. Besides, she had John, who was currently easing within her, and she could see why he was so “dreadfully handsome.” He looked quite dashing when debauched: hair curled to his front and hands quite tough but also so affectionate, brushing her hair so she could see her pretty face. Juliana could love him for years and years, and felt herself grow warm and tingly all over. “I—I’m.” She tried to say. “I know, beloved,” he replied, kissing her cheek. “Go on. Come.” He ordered. She spurted upon his cock and he moaned against her neck. Somewhere in the midst of her orgasm, Helen came as well, all over her belly. Helen got up to grab a washcloth, but not before kissing her forehead and whispering “I told you, didn’t I?” John curled her against his chest and she sighed. “That was fun, Obergruppenfuher.” she said after a time. He blushed, “Please, call me John. I believe we’re far too acquainted for those kinds of formalities.”

She laughed,truly laughed so much that John had to shush her to stop the kids from waking up. Helen waltzed back in the room carrying wet washcloths. She started to rub down her husband's body, then massaged Juliana. She felt so much like herself, like the part that lay with Frank during those first few months. During this, John said, “What were saying earlier—something about how bound you feel to us?” he inquired. She pondered for a moment. Telling a man who was recently her enemy her deepest insecurities about life and this night would end up hurting her. That’s how she’d survived for so long: secrets stayed in her head where they couldn’t hurt a soul. Nevertheless, she had this hunch that he would never betray her as he had not betrayed his spouse.

“I do, John.” she replied, head curled in his chest. “To you and your wife in a way I have never been with any other soul in this world.” “Not even Joe? Or Frank?” John cajoled. “Yes, not even those men.” she replied. “I never slept with Joe, you know. Whatever he said we did, he made up.” John smiled, satisfied that Juliana was theirs in all senses of the word. He drew her to himself and kissed her.

It was just as gentle as his lovemaking, and she appreciated it. She could lay here all night against his mouth, breathing in his air. He started slipping his tongue in every so often, stoking the coals of her arousal. Helen saw it and said, “That’s enough, you two.” “Ohhh.” Juliana groaned. “I feel sooooooo warm.” “Oh yes, he does that to every woman he meets, isn’t that right?” she said wryly.

 

She knew that he was quite the ladykiller; she joked that she knew he entered the room because of all the fainted ladies in his wake. He wagged a finger. “Wait till tomorrow and he’ll make you warmer,”she suggested. She yawned, feeling fatigued in spite of her arousal. Today had exhausted her and she did not feel like going another round at the moment. Juliana could not wait to rest in the arms of her lovers. “Sleep sweetly, my love.” Helen sang against her. “Have sweet dreams.” John added and kissed her. Her eyelids closed as she drifted off into dulcet slumber.


End file.
